George's Nightmares
by Kayleighh
Summary: Just a story about George having bad nightmares after Freds death and how he would've moved past it.. Better than my summary.. :P


Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, if I did then Fred wouldn't have died... (This is my little tribute :P )

"George, George... H-help m-e," a familiar hoarse voice called out. Then out of the darkness, Fred appeared. He was kneeling on the floor; pleading. George tried running to his twin, he had tried telling Fred he was coming to rescue him but his voice was lost. George knew he was running but Fred wasn't getting any closer. Panic and desperation spread through George, he had no idea what to do. George stopped. Fred had slowly curled up into a ball and was still. Three words rang in George's ears, they were "You failed him." George woke with a start; he was pale white and covered in sweat. The bed sheets were tangled with him; he had obviously been thrashing about. _I could have saved him,_ thought George and the thought tormented him horribly.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes; trying to forget the nightmare he had just endured. Eventually and unwillingly he fell back to sleep. This dream was different; very different. Everything was so vivid, and maybe that was creepier because George stirred uncomfortably in his sleep. Fred was walking; about to go help Percy but George knew what was to happen next. He grabbed at Fred's arm making sure he couldn't continue. "Fred, you can't go! You'll get hurt," said dream George. Fred laughed and turned his head over his shoulder, he then said, "Calm down, George! C'mon, Percy needs the help," he lowered his voice abit, "I know he is a git in all but he's our brother." Fred broke George's grasp to his dismay and joined Percy. "No!" yelled George. He wanted to move but something was stopping him. He was forced to stand still and watch the scene unfold infront of his very eyes. George heard laughter and Fred shouted, "You are joking Perce! I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-," a massive explosion cut Fred off. George screamed, and then woke again; breathing heavily. _What if it had been me instead, _wondered George.

When it was morning George didn't tell a soul about his nightmares of Fred. He made it through the day by staying in his room and if anybody tried to get him out he'd pretend to be working. He could tell people were worrying about him; he had lost his brother, his twin brother in fact. George had brushed them off either by pretending to be very busy or that he was tired; which made George laugh because he was terribly afraid of falling asleep. It was late; George was staring at the ceiling, his eyes drooping shut. After only five minutes of dreamless rest it was the time for another nightmare.

He was at the burrow with Ginny, Percy, Mum, Dad and Ron. They all had tear stained cheeks and red eyes. George stepped closer, feeling relieved that Fred wasn't in this dream. As George stepped closer Mum bellowed, "It was your entire fault! You're the reason his gone! You!" George froze mortified. She then burst into tears and threw her arms around Dad, who was glaring at him. Ron crept closer, his eyes narrowing at George. "You dare come in here when it's all your fault that Fred is gone. Do you know how much damage you've caused to our family?" When Ron said this George felt like saying that he didn't kill Fred and it wasn't his fault. He guessed it Percy's turn to yell at him because he stood up to George, whispering, "I thought you cared about your twin. Your _twin!" _Ginny let out a shriek of misery and stomped up to George looking murderous. It was all too much, George jerked awake, tears on his face._ I blame myself..._

The creaked open and Hermione's head peered around from it. She looked concerned as she whispered, "Is everything alright, George?" George quickly wiped away the tears and said, "Of course, why wouldn't everything be?" Hermione entered the room fully, and sat on his bed. "I was just reading and I heard you shouting. Shouting things about-," she didn't say the name and George appreciated it. George, who had been keeping all his feelings in, told Hermione everything. About the dreams, about how he blamed himself, wished it was him that had died and wanted to have been able to save Fred. "You couldn't have changed what happened; it wasn't your fault, George. If it was you, things wouldn't have been any better. I know it sounds strange, but you need to remember that Fred is still here, he's watching over you," said Hermione, looking up at George with her big brown eyes. George sighed, knowing Hermione was right, as always. He felt relieved to hear that someone didn't blame him. "Thank you," said George, smiling for the first time in what felt for years. "It's fine. If you ever need to talk to someone, George, know that I'll listen," replied Hermione who gave George a hug and wished him a good night's sleep before leaving. When George was on the very verge of consciousness Fred appeared but this time he wasn't in pain. "Fred, I didn't mean for you to die! I shouldn't have left you behind," George said, begging for forgiveness. "Georgie, I was the one who left you. But we'll be together again someday," Fred told him, grinning happily, "You know, I don't blame you," and just as George wanted to tell him what Hermione said, Fred vanished. George's eyes flew wide open. He hadn't thought that was a dream. It had felt so real but all George knew for sure that he could sleep without the nightmares. Fred didn't blame him either. Of course George never fully recovered from Fred passing on but he could manage, knowing he'd see him again someday.


End file.
